SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An object of the present invention is to so further develop an electromagnetic locking system that it provides improved security with respect to the opening/closing function, in the case of operating failures, such as power failures and the like or when safety or security elements fail, as well as in the case of attempted forced entry.
In a lock cylinder to be locked electromagnetically, according to the invention the rotor is released either by the mechanical key associated therewith and/or by the electromagnetic locking system according to the invention.
An electromagnetically lockable lock cylinder has the advantage that it can be released via electromagnetic means, e.g. electronically, time-controlled, programmed, etc. A key belonging to the lock cylinder can then have electronic and mechanical or solely mechanical opening means. The electromagnetic locking system can also be released, e.g. in a remotely controlled manner, independently of the key.